


School after hours.

by WatchersDiary (orphan_account)



Series: School After Hours [1]
Category: Buffy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WatchersDiary





	1. The detention

Willow sighed. How could she have forgotten the history essay they had to hand in? Well, she'd be suffering that consequience afterschool. She stood up, gathering her books, but got one of the metal buttons of her dunagrees stuck on a bit of plastic sticking out of the chair. It pinged off and rolled under the old vending machine.  
"Oh that's great. Fantastic. Thanks day for being so sucky. Stupid hellmouth," she murmered to herself, getting the loose strap and using one arm to carry the books and the other to hold the strap and the pants part of the dungarees together.  
"Nice look, Willow," Sniggered Cordelia and her sheep, "Didya just jump off the hill billys truck?"  
Willow tried to ignore them, blushing and striding quickly towards the girls bathroom. She dumped her books at the sink and took a pin from her reddy-bronze hair. Willow smiled at herself "Finally, something," she said, as it had just been luck she'd had it. She pinned the strap to the dungaree, and after seeing it held, picked up her books and went to find Xander as Buffy'd come down with some illness that'd been hovering around school for a while.

She walked a bit along the corridor, then spotted Xander straight away at his locker, shouted his name, and skipped over. "Xander, you'd not believe the day I've had!" Willow said to him. He smiled, "Com' on Will! It can't have been that bad, I mean, it's not as if you didn't hand in an outstanding essay or something.". She blushed "Er..Well...You see, that is the thing that happened! I'd totally forgot, just, ya know, ran my mind. And my Dungaree snapped," she gave a sigh, "these good ol' dungarees have been with me for years, guess they're going out tonight." She looked at Xander who was staring at her with a sense of slight shock on his face. "You? You forgot homework...Willow Rosenberg, you rebel." He winked at her and started walking, Willow next to him. "How does it feel on the dark side of the no homeworks?". Willow laughed, then suddenly remembered what she was going to say. "It means I have a detetion, but, you'll check in on Buffy for me, right? That sickness she got sounded nasty!"  
"Don't worry 'bout it Will, got it all covered. Even with mystery illness, Buffy will be glad to see the Xan-man."Willow rolled her eyes, and they continued to walk until they'd reached her locker."Well, guess this is goodbye and see you on the other end." Xander joked. She opened her locker, and dumped all her books in, very unwillowlike.  
"Com' on Will, brighten up! It's not the end of your super-career, plus, detentions add character and color to your school report," Xander said, trying to cheer up the nervous Willow who was just staring into her locker.She sighed.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then, Xan." She attempted a smile before shuffling towards her first detention.


	2. The Detention

It'd been a bad day for Willow from the start, and this detention was just the topping on the cake. But you know, with living on a hellmouth, Willow had to expect bad stuff, so she'd just shrugged it all off, trying to stay happy as possible. But how can a nerd stay chippy when they have a detention?  
As she got to the history room (or detention room)she waited outside for a second, hesitating,then opening the door slowly and walking to a seat at the front of the class. The teacher who was already in there was Mr Hughs, the history teacher. "I'm very disappointed in you Willow." he said with a frown, "I expected more than this from such a smart student. But since this is the first detention in my subject, from what I can tell, I'll take it easy on you." He got up from his desk which was covered in essay papers, and handed her two sheets of paper.  
"Try to write as much on the Civil War as you can in two hour,then I expect you to finish it all off at home, no exceptions."  
He sat down again at his desk, shuffling the papers, picking up his pen, and tried to find where he'd left off.  
She sighed, "Not so bad, I guess." she thought to herself. Willow started writing the introduction, writing quickly and after 1 hour had already nearly finished half of the essay. She smiled to herself, proud of her achievement when she'd finally reached halfway, reading again to check over incase there'd been any mistakes.  
There was a loud noise, like metal hitting the floor, and the startled pair looked at the door quickly. Mr Hughs cleared his throat. "I'll be right back." He muttered, standing up and walked out the door, into the deserted hallway. Willow looked out of the window, dark so soon. "I really hate winter." Willow said to herself, trying to cover up the silence in the room.

*****

Xander always walked home, after all, it wasn't far, except today he was going to Buffys to check up on the slayer. He whistled quietly, walking down a back road. It was getting pretty dark, he noticed. The nights were getting longer and longer which meant that there was a higher chance of getting bitten by a late or early rising vampire. Not that many vampires or demons hung around the Summers house anyway, not matter what kind, nothing hung around unless they were trying to prove a point of getting themselves seriously killed. Xander jogged the rest of the way anyway, no matter what was out, it was getting dark and he was taking no chances when it came to his life. He knocked on the door and waited until Joyce opened the door for him. "Ahh, Xander how nice to see you, Buffy's in the living room, eating icecream like there's no tomorrow. Actually come to think of it, she always acts like there's no tomorrow, so basically she's just eating icecream. A lot of icecream."she said kindly, stepping aside to let him pass. He walked inside, cleaning his feet on the doormat, just to be extra polite. "She'll want to stop eating so much icecream, but I warn you, touch a bit and you're as good as dead, trust me." She joked, but Xander was slightly worried. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come to her sences when she realises icecream isn't good for a slayer," he said, not thinking. "What?" Joyce said, a look of confusion spreading across her face.  
"Er....I...CLAYER! The clay club won't let you in if you're past a certain weight." Xander shot out quickly. There was a moment of awkward silence, while Xander thought of what to say next. "Well, nice talking to you Mrs S." he said quickly, stepping past her and into the living room. Joyce was right, Buffy did like her icecream. He saw her, covered in a duvet, with icecream pots surrounding her. " Could ya eat anymore icecream, Buff." Xander joked.  
"Yes." She mumbled, finishing off the tub she had in her hand. Xander moved some empty tubs of what used to be vanilla icecream onto the table to sit down. "So, you'll never guess, but today our Willow turned into a fully fledged rebel." He said, watching for her reply. Her eyes widened with shock and amusment as she propped herself onto her elbows and turned off the TV, attention fully on Xander. "What? Willow? Willow Rosenberg? OUR Willow Rosenberg?!" She asked.  
"Yup, forgot to hand in her history essay, and as her criminal punishment, detention. And she said her dungarees snapped too. I can fairly say, today isn't a Willow-Friendly day!."


	3. Chapter 3

Willow tapped her pencil on her paper, getting nervous. Mr Hughes had left 3 minutes ago, and since then, no footsteps or noise indicated that he was coming back. She sighed. Standing up, she tucked her pencil into her dungarees pocket and peeked around the doorframe. The hallway was dark, the lights haven't been turned on to acompany the early winter darkness. Very worrying. Willow gulped. "Oh dear, this isn't good..." She walked slowly and cautioulsy into the hallway, staying close to the wall. There was a pair of doors up ahead, and she continued to walk towards them. "This would happen to me wouldn't it...Of course it would....But I bet I'm just being silly...Yep, silly me." she said to herself, pushing the door open, "I bet Mr Hughes will just be going to the toilet...". She rounded a corner, checking over her shoulder to check incase some silent follower was with her, SLAM! She landed on the floor along with someone else. "Willow?" It was Andrew.  
"Andrew, what are you doing?" She asked, standing up, dusting herself off and offering a hand to the nerd in pain. "Er...I...Err..I was running from this man." he said. Willow hid a grin.  
"You were running from a man?" she tried to hide the amusment in her voice.  
"Oh! I forgot the weird part! His face was all disfigured, especially along his eyebrows," he prodded his forhead to show her the general area, "it was weird, like something out of Doctor Who."  
Her face now serious, all traces of amusement had vanished "Come on, Andrew, we gotta go!" she said. He reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand and hoisted himself up.  
"Thanks..."He murmured following a silent Willow towards the history classroom,a safe place for them to make a plan.

*****

Buffy laughed at Xander. "Thank you so much for coming 'round Xander! You made my day so much brighter!" she smiled at him. "No problem, m'lady" he grinned and fake bowed.  
"Well, I definitely think tomorrow is going to a be a school day, unless this icecream decids to come back up. Erg! I never want to see another tub of icecream ever again!" she said, reaching over to the table to take a drink of water. As she took a sip, she looked at Xander who had the "yeah right" look on his face. She laughed and spluttered water all over the table. "Okay, Okay, for atleast a week!"  
He grinned in that Xanderish way. "That's right! You without icecream is like...Willow without her computer! Speaking of Will, I wonder how she's doing on her detention."  
They thought about it for a moment.  
"It's Willow, so I think she's doing greatly!" Buffy said.  
"I bet she's dying to get home," Xander added. They laughed, and Buffy took a drink of water once again.


End file.
